


Crossover Snape

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three crossover drabbles written for snape100. Crossovers with Buffy, Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. Nominated for the 2007 OWL awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Snape

_Many thanks to Dacian Goddess for betaing those three drabbles_

**Eliminating The Competition**

_Crossover with Buffy_

_\----- _

Spike had been watching the man for two hours. Tall, pale, dark, dangerous, and very alive… He'd taken an immediate dislike to him. That man could only be up to no good, wandering about Sunnydale's streets at night dressed in a black robe that would make a priest jealous, armed with a short stick he had used to dispatch another vampire earlier.

Spike hoped he could get to him before Buffy. He didn't like competition.

He heard someone running. "Severus!"

The man turned around and greeted a bushy-haired brunette woman with a passionate kiss.

Spike was disappointed. No dinner tonight.

* * *

  
**Alive!**

_ _Crossover with the Lord of the Rings _ _

_\--- _

Severus was on a shore bathed by a gentle sea, and the landscape exuded peace. Death promised to be better than life.

"Welcome to Valinor," a lilting voice said behind him.

Severus turned around. A beautiful woman, with long dark, hair and eyes clearer than a summer sky was standing before him. Her face was solemn, but Severus was persuaded she was friendly.

"Your fate reeked of injustice so deep than the balance of the world was threatened. That's why you've been granted eternal life in the Valar's land."

Severus laughed. He was alive, and the Dark Lord was not.

* * *

  
**The Padawan**

__Crossover with Star Wars_ _

\---

"Potter!"

Harry turned around and saw a pale, faded form drifting in front of him. He rubbed his eyes with incredulity. "But… you're a ghost?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"What are you, then?"

"I'm, ah, a mentor."

"A mentor?" Harry asked rather stupidly.

"Don't think I chose this chore! The Jedi Council deemed you pure enough of heart and thought you needed to learn the way of the Force. The task of _teaching_ you was assigned to me. Now that you know, we'll start your training ASAP. The sooner you've become a Jedi, the sooner I can go back to death."


End file.
